


brain freeze

by planetundersiege



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Dates, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Milkshakes, Wordcount: 100-500, thobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23609593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: “One milkshake.” Theo heard Robin say as he handed over the money to the cashier at the diner. “Chocolate with sprinkles on the top, two straws please. For me and my boyfriend.”
Relationships: Robin Goodfellow (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Theo Putnam
Kudos: 54





	brain freeze

“One milkshake.” Theo heard Robin say as he handed over the money to the cashier at the diner. “Chocolate with sprinkles on the top, two straws please. For me and my boyfriend.”

The moment Theo heard Robin calling him his boyfriend, especially in public, he couldn’t help but to smile, warm fuzzy feelings all over his body. He felt so happy and comfortable around him. He happily took Robin’s hand in his own, squeezing it tightly.

“Okay, here’s your change. We’ll bring it out to you in a moment.”

“Okay, thank you.”

The two teens walked over to a table and sat down on the same side, fingers still interlocked, while Theo placed his head onto Robin’s shoulder, and took a long, relaxing breath. Being close to Robin was the best. He felt how Robin turned and placed a single kiss onto his forehead. It was so nice to just have a normal date, without anything weird or supernatural suddenly happening. They could just relax and be normal teens for a moment, even if only one of them was actually human.

A few minutes passed and the waiter came out with their milkshake and placed it on their table, before disappearing.

“Enjoy.”

“Thank you.”

Theo took one of the straws and began to take a sip. The milkshake was sweet and tasted just enough chocolate to not be overwhelming. It was delicious.

“You like it?” Robin asked, and Theo did his best to nod.

“Yeah, it’s great. This place has the best milkshakes, doesn’t it?”

Robin nodded and placed a quick kiss onto Theo’s lips, causing him to smile. He then took another sip of the milkshake, drinking a bit too fast and… ouch.

“Ugh, brain freeze.”

Robin let out a laugh.

“Want me to kiss it better?”

“Yes please.”


End file.
